A fluorine gas with high activity has been examined as a cleaning gas for use in manufacturing semiconductor devices. Furthermore, the fluorine gas has also been paid attention to as a gas excellent in the environment because its warming potential is low and its effect on the depletion of the ozone layer is small as well. However, too much pressure cannot be applied at the time of carrying out pressurized charging into a gas cylinder since the fluorine gas involves some risk of explosion. Accordingly, there were problems such that it was difficult to handle and the transportation cost was incurred.
In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-339090), there has been disclosed an apparatus for generating a fluorine gas on site. The document discloses a fluorine gas generating device equipped with an electrolytic bath separated into an anode chamber and a cathode chamber by a partition, and a pressure-maintaining means for supplying gases respectively to the anode chamber and the cathode chamber, and maintaining the inside of the anode chamber and the cathode chamber at a predetermined pressure.
Meanwhile, in Patent Document 2, there has been disclosed an insoluble carbon electrode composed of a vitreous carbon material.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-339090
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1999-236693